


The Science of Love, and All The Associated Risks

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: It's based off of @bondibee's Love as a Construct AU on tumblr!!Chell comes back and GLaDOS doesn't try to kill her.





	The Science of Love, and All The Associated Risks

**Author's Note:**

> I Like Portal 2.

Chell stood in front of the shed. Aperture lay just underneath this field, whirring away in search of science. She had wanted so badly to escape it, but now she wanted to go back. Not really for the sake of Aperture, even though Aperture’s temperature controlled showers sounded nice.

Chell was going back for GLaDOS. Her rival? Her friend? The lines were so blurred in her head, maybe the lines didn’t even exist. Maybe they were both, maybe they were… more? GLaDOS had tried to kill her. Chell had killed GlaDOS. More than once, if GLaDOS was being honest about her black box feature. 

She pushed her hand against the door, holding her breath, wanting to see if she sealed it shut. It slowly creaked open. The elevator was waiting as immaculate as the day she left. Chell felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe GLaDOS doesn’t want her gone too badly. 

The ride was slow; the air was cold and clinical and Chell passed Turrets and Companion Cubes on the way down. She traveled deeper and deeper, into the belly of the beast. Miles of stone above her and below her, Chell began to relax. She understood Aperture, understood the testing and the sharp smell of disinfectant. 

The elevator lurched forward, throwing Chell onto her stomach. The doors flew open, revealing bright artificial light (artificial air too), and the central chamber. Chell pushed herself onto her knees, muscles tensing slightly. There was a clicking (sounded like heels), and a rustle of fabric (a coat?) that was steadily coming toward her. A woman came into view, GLaDOS, almost human but not quite, the ports on her back and glowing yellow eye gave her away. Her hair was a perfect snowy white and her lipstick was immaculate. There was no doubt in Chell’s mind, it was the queen of Aperture herself. Chell scrambled to her feet 

“Oh, well, would you look at that? The mute lunatic came back after all these months. What in the world could have driven her here?” GLaDOS’s tone sounded bored but a slight smile tugged at her lips, she stopped inches from Chell “I suppose you can stay. Only if you promise not to break anymore important testing equipment.”

Chell smiled, and after a moment of hesitation scooped GLaDOS into her arms. She buried her face into GLaDOS’s hair and quietly said “I missed you.” in a voice husky from disuse. 

GLaDOS wrapped her arms around Chell’s neck, “I missed you too.”


End file.
